fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meltlilith/@comment-28104768-20170518161143
Her profile got translated by a Reddit user. Might want to check this for corrections. https://www.reddit.com/r/grandorder/comments/6bi5p8/servant_profile_meltlilith/ General: The Alter Ego of Pleasure. One of the Alter Egos created from BB. Poisonous nectar that melts any matter, iron legs that slice anything it touches. And finally, the merciless, sadistic personality held by the Hyper Combat type Alter Ego. Among the Alter Egos produced by BB, she holds a top class synthesis, and her drain capabilities exceed BB's. That is why she has little respect towards BB, and in addition, there is contempt towards the other Egos. As she is self-aware of her individual completion, her pride is exceedingly high. "Even I am surprisingly sadistic. To be able to thoroughly kick an annoyance, honestly, I can't get enough of it" Truly her body is like the queen of water, but her physical body in comparison to the other Egos, is a more flashy and brilliant form of a maiden. Parameters: Strength: E Agility: A+ Luck B Endurance: C Mana: A Noble Phantasm: EX Bond 1: Height / Weight: 190 cm, 33 kg Source: Fate/EXTRA CCC Origin: SE.RA.PH Alignment: Lawful Good Gender: Female ※Her height is inclusive of her heels. Her weight is exclusive of her heels. From the manner of this report, you can pick up Meltlilith's personality. Carrying the property of fluids, if left to develop, she could grow into that of the sea due to her latent potential as a perfect fluid. ......would be the case however, for some reason she admires classical ballet, thus sticking to having human limbs. Bond 2: Belligerent and merciless. Furthermore with abusive interests. She loves structural beauty, and has a fastidiousness that cannot forgive ugly things. Due to being a perfect existence, her pride is high as she feels that she will lose unless she herself attains everything. Disdaining humans, having a negative view towards things, finding everything boring, are the kind of airs she displays but, that on the contrary, is a wish to "see beautiful things". Meltlilith is an Alter Ego born from a "Girl's wish", and her foundations are the same as Passionlip, a wish for a Prince on a White Horse. Cruel, but that is because there is a prudent judgment Uncompassionate, but that is because there is fairness in ascertaining things Abusive, but that is because there is a caring aspect that looks out for people she likes by earnestly interfering with them Because she recognizes herself as a monster, she does not think of coming to an understanding with humans. Due to not having such thoughts, she can dance as a monster, but upon falling in love she will disregard the fact that she is a monster and offer service, a primadonna who lives for love. Bond 3: "Benzaiten's Five String Biwa" Rank: EX, Anti-Personnel, Range: 20~500 Saraswati Meltout. As the stage is not a complete SE.RA.PH, the actual power has been squeezed, adjusting into a physical-oriented attack. It is originally not Anti-Personnel, but an Anti-Populace, Anti-World Noble Phantasm. Not meant for battle or combatants, it is mean to be used against a civilization that has established its cultural sphere. Meltlilith's nectar not only dissolves the flesh, it also sweetly dissolves the mind. This Noble Phantasm melts the community's good sense and morals, coalescing it into a kind of colony. Its true power is to trample the slime transformed body, mind, and society and absorb it. It displays immense effects on non-combatants, and reveals Meltlilith's vileness. Bond 4: ○High Servant: A An artificial servant created through the fusion of multiple mythological essences. She carries the elements of Artemis, Leviathan, and Saraswati. ○Sadistic Constitution: A In battle, it is a skill that boosts her offensive capabilities. It appears as a positive skill, but the longer the skill owner is in battle, the more their abusive disposition grows, and they lose their usual composure. ○Crime Ballet: A Simply a battle style. An arrangement of combat skills that was the result of the classical ballet-loving Meltlilith re-tuning herself. Meltlilith was originally an Ego produced from BB's "Service fulfillment" and "Pleasure", and that trait is of an abnormally lovely maiden who cannot help but stir up a desire in men to protect her——in the past. It is thinkable that her adoration for ballet would draw her closer to that trait, but perhaps due to influence from her skill that continuously steals her opponent's abilities, she currently has a belligerent personality. Bond 5: ○Melt Virus: EX id_es, the special skills that Alter Egos are born with. A cheat skill evolved from Absorption. The highest grade of energy drain. Draining, copying, and scaling down are made possible. As long as it has a form, any organic or inorganic matter can be drained regardless but, things without form...mental traits or skills can be fused although turning them into "my own" is difficult, and they can only be made into simple nutrients. As such, Meltlilith mainly converts "Experience Points" and "Volume" to be her own. ○Neurological Disorder: Among Meltlilith's five senses, her sense of touch has deteriorated. Especially in her hands - most of the sensation in her fingers are lost, which is why she has become proactive in connecting with the outside world. Her abusive interests too, are ultimately "That is because I myself can't feel the existence of others" thought to be produced from this. Further Notes * Lotan and Leviathan are likely treated as the same entity.